Getting through
by justmexxo
Summary: Hard to explain. I don't exactly know where this is going.


"Hottest chick in our year?"

"Lily." James said firmly.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Can you shut up about her for one second?"  
James huffed.

"She's a fanta pants," Sirius muttered to Remus, for some reason, delighted when he earned a smile from the

"Kimberly!" Peter said excitedly, naming a blonde girl in Hufflepuff. "She's a babe."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I'd do her. She's kinda chubby though. What about you Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe.." He bit his lip, thinking. "Lucy?" She was a brunette in Ravenclaw.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess.. She's kinda scary though. Too smart. And she's quite freckly."

"Weirdest chick in our year?" James asked.

"Gotta be Deb." Sirius said matter of factly.

"Could be ugliest chick in the year too." Said James cruelly.

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

James laughed. "And she's like, totally in love with our Moony. She couldn't make it more obvious."

"Yeah," Peter said quickly. "I always catch her staring at him," he sniggered.

Noticing Remus' discomfort, Sirius changed the subject. "Sluttiest?"

"Amber Woods." James said immediately.

"Agreed." Peter declared.

"She's kinda hot though." Sirius said.

"Nah."

"She's hot." Sirius maintained.

"She's a fucking bitch," argued James. "She's always yelling ."

"She's fucking hot!"

"Go ask her out then." Remus interrupted, sick of their bickering.

"Fine. I will."

Thirty minutes later, Sirius returned to the common room, a giggling Amber on his arm. He looked at Remus triumphantly, who didn't seem to notice. After enthusiastically snogging in front of everyone, they left, presumably to consummate their relationship in a broom cupboard. Before leaving, Sirius stole a look at Remus, who looked angry. With a satisfied smirk, he exited through the portrait hole, his arm around his new girlfriend.

"I'm telling you, she's the best kisser EVER." Sirius exclaimed. "She has a fucking TONGUE piercing. Do you know how hot that is?"

Remus made a noise of disgust.

"I have to agree with Remus," James said, "It's kinda..."

"Slutty." Remus finished.

"Um, duh!" Sirius exclaimed! "That's kinda the point!"

"Whatever." Remus snapped. "Let's go to Potions."

Sirius smirked, not entirely sure why he was so pleased with himself.

"Oi! Babe," He yelled across the common room. "Coming?"

Amber looked at him, a flicker of mild annoyance crossing her face. She composed herself. "Sure," she smiled sweetly, "Anything for you." She sauntered over and he grabbed her hand. She forced another smile.

Remus looked at her in contempt. "Don't you take books to class?" He said, the vicious tone in his voice even surprising himself.

"Uh," James answered, confused. "Neither do I."  
"Or me," Sirius volunteered.

They walked in slightly awkward silence to the dungeons.

Sirius and Remus partnered up, as did James and Peter. This was their arrangement because while Sirius and James were amazing at potions, Remus and Peter were terrible. Amber retreated to the back of the class, where she usually sat, amongst a group of equally 'bad-ass' girls. She slumped in her chair. She didn't have a partner, but at that moment, she didn't care. The only other member of the class who was partner-less was Lily Evans, so of course, Slughorn forced them to sit together. At the front of the class. Amber hated that girl with a passion, and the feeling was mutual.

"Okay," Lily said briskly, "I'll get the ingredients, and you can read over the method."

Amber looked at her incredulously. Ignoring her, Lily went to collect the scarab beetle, ginger root and armadillo bile. "Right," she said, dumping the objects onto the desk. "Cut these," she slid the ginger root to Amber's side, "And I'll grind the scarab beetle."

Amber stared at her. "What the fuck?" She laughed scornfully. "Why would I do that?"

"Um, because we're supposed to be partners? And if you don't help you won't learn? And you'll fail?" Lily said, temper flaring.

"So?"

Lily shook her head, fuming. "Whatever then! I'll just do all the work and you can just sit there and BE a fuckup." Her voice was growing louder and louder. People were staring.

Amber shrugged, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Lily opened her mouth to continue her rant, but Slughorn glared at her. He didn't bother to tell Amber off for not working; he'd tried often enough. Amber sat there for the rest of the lesson while Lily brewed a perfect Wit-Sharpening Potion. After class Sirius grabbed Amber. "Babe, come with me," he said, dragging her down an empty corridor.  
"No, not now," she argued, guessing exactly what he had in mind. Sirius gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She scoffed. "You know that doesn't work on me. Now come on. We have Charms."  
"Babe.." Sirius whined, opening a nearby broom closet.  
"Babe," Amber replied mockingly, "No!" She looked at his half sad, half mad face and softened. "Sirius," she said softly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, "I'm sorry.. It's just, if I miss one more class, I'll get a Saturday, and I _so_ don't wanna get up early."  
Sirius shrugged. "Kay," he sulked.  
Amber sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. Just grow up." She stalked down the hall, leaving Sirius alone.


End file.
